The TaeBo tapes really paid off
by megustatheavengers
Summary: Happens after the clip 'A funny thing happens on the way to Thor's hammer.' Jess is a cellist saving up to leave town to play in a big orchestra but Phil saves Jess from the robbers and then Jess starts to like Phil but she thinks he is a normal guy working at an simple office. Phil Coulson x OC


Hi guys thanks for reading this, means so much to me. It would be great if you could review it and give me some feedback. Before you read this make sure you have watched the clip. 'A funny thing happened on the way to Thor's hammer' it will make more sense if you do. ( watch?v=QAMgkpQYOSQ ) I tried to make it as accurate as possible, so yea hope you like it and please read my other fan fics on the Avengers. :) Hik

It had been 2 weeks since the two men had tried to rob the gas station where she was working. Mr Coulson or Phil as he insisted on being called, walked in and stopped them. With a mix of some sort of martial arts he jumped on the second self where the bleach was kept and kicked the gun down so the bullet sunk into the floor. After tying to two men up he dialed the police and gave them an anonymous tip about the robbery. Jess just sat behind the counter watching everything happen. After Mr Coulson payed for the two donuts he gave Jess an apologetic smile and left. A few minutes later two police cars drove in and the robbers were arrested. One cop came up to her.

'So can you tell me what happened tonight ma'am?'

She nodded. Grabbing her jacket and putting over her red checkered top. 'The Tae-Bo tapes really paid off.' She replied smiling she saw that her boss was here. He nodded at here and she looked up at the police officer.

'Sorry, but its been such a big day. I need to go and rest.'

The police officer nodded and walked her out the door.

'Will you be ok driving?'

'I will be fine. Thank you officer.'

'We will be back to ask some more questions later.'

Jess waved at Barry, her boss and walked over to her car.

She smiled and chuckled as she remembered about how calm and collected this mysterious guy was.

Next morning.

Without the help of an alarm clock, Jess woke up 8:30am on the dot. She pulled the duvet off and climbed out of bed. She assumed that she was working and the gas station would be up and running since many trucks and travelers stopped to refuel. She pulled on the same red checkered shirt from yesterday and some black jeans. She had her hair plaited while she slept so when she took it out it was nice and wavy. She brushed her hair through it and left it like that. Jess turned on the tv thinking that maybe there would be a small coverage about the robbery last night but the whole news was about some meteorite falling from space. After eating her breakfast she turned the tv off and walked over to her cello that was packed in it's case. She pulled the big wooden instrument from its case and pulled out the tail spike to its usual position. Jess grabbed her bow and went to sit down in front of her music stand. She started practising. The bow sliding across the 4 strings made a deep beautiful sound, she couldn't wait to get out of this tiny city and play in a big orchestra. She was good, when she was young she competed in competitions she had won many of them but after her mum fell ill she couldn't just leave her. But 2 years ago her mum passed away and for the past two years she has been saving up to buy a car, pack her bags and cello and leave for the city. After 20minutes of playing she cleaned the roisin off her cello, packed it away. Jess grabbed her bag and headed for work.

The police seemed to have cleaned the mess the robbers had left. Barry was waiting inside.

'You sure you can work?' he asked. She nodded back and went to the storage room to put her bag away. When she returned she saw him leaving and she took her place back behind the counter. This was the best job she could find. She earned decent cash and all she did was talk to a few customers, it was a dangerous job but she knew what to do. If something happened like last night she had to give the robbers what they wanted. The other jobs in the newspaper were working at a restaurant were the pay was half what she currently earned. A few customers came in the morning, asking her about the bullet in the ground she replied the same each time.

'We were robbed but the police got here in time' she replied not bothering to talk about the small man in the suit. They would gasp but in the end they would leave after they paid. After lunch there were very few customers so she decided to clean the fridge windows but still keeping an eye on the counter. She stood back looking at her success and grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge and went to sit down again in her little nest. Spinning in her chair she began humming the song she played this morning on her cello, she began drifting off staring outside but she still listened for any more robbers or bad guys who wanted to steal money again. The door opened and she snapped back to reality and saw the mysterious man from last night was here again. Jess began to smile, he looked back at her and took his sunglasses off and he smiled too. After picking up the same two donuts he got the night before he took them to the counter.

'Oh, please take them for free, you've done so much.'

He pulled his wallet out from his jacket and placed 5 dollars on the counter.

'Please' she continued. 'It's the least I can do Mr...'

'Mr Phil Coulson' and he pulled an envelope from his jacket. 'For all your troubles.'

'Thank you Mr Coulson. For saving me.' and put the 5dollar note in his hand.

He smiled back.

'Oh, I'm Jess' she finished, offering her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and shook it.

'Jess, I need to go.' and after smiling again he walked out waving the two packets of donuts above his head as if to say thank you.

'Mr Phil Coulson' she repeated after he drove off in his black car. She smiled to herself and thought about him for the rest of the day. He seemed like a nice man, probably worked in a small office somewhere, but definitely important or rich since his car was perfect , not a single scratch on it and he dressed well. He was not married, Jess took sneaky glances at his hand to see there was no wedding ring on his finger. She hoped he would come back soon but in the end all these people she met at the gas station would leave after they got what they wanted. She laughed at herself realizing she had a stupid fantasy that Mr Coulson would sweep her off her feet, she realized that she needed to concentrate on getting out of here and Jess went back to the storage room to grab her bag and nodded as Meg, the old lady who took the night shift shuffled in. She climbed into her car and drove the dark, lonely road home.


End file.
